Primera vez
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Ninguno lo sabía, pero a partir de ese día compartirían muchas primeras veces. [BL/AU/MA/Riren]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. R18. Uso de palabras explícitas.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren.

.

Este One shot participa en el evento del 14 de febrero del grupo de Facebook "Riren & Ereri lovers".

* * *

 **Primera vez**

.

Eren no se consideraba precisamente un adolescente promedio, a sus 17 años no le interesaban todas aquellas cosas que a sus amigos los volvían locos, especialmente las mujeres y el sexo. Para él su vida era la escuela y los videojuegos; quizás podría decir que la familia también era importante, sin embargo, la relación no resultaba del todo complaciente en los últimos meses, sobre todo porque su madre (apoyada por su hermana un año mayor) había iniciado el mal hábito de pretender "orientarlo en todas las cuestiones importantes de los adolescentes", las cuáles se resumían en no dejarlo dormir lo suficiente e insistir en que la masturbación excesiva no era buena.

Por lo que, en resumidas cuentas, prefería pasar el tiempo a solas en casa (si podía) o con su mejor amigo Armin, aunque debía aceptar que la reciente cercanía de su amigo con el molesto de Jean a veces resultaba irritante; así que últimamente casi todo el tiempo estaba solo.

El inicio de su último año de bachillerato parecía tener el mismo pronóstico del anterior: él buscando que su madre y hermana no lo volvieran loco y Armin más cercano a ese tipo cara de caballo. Sin embargo, un día de tantos en que elegía qué jugar a continuación, una decisión importante llegó a su mente: debía pelear por lo que considerara importante y, en ese momento, no había nada más importante que Armin y, quizás, su elección profesional, pero de eso podría preocuparse después.

Aprovechando que las clases del primer día había terminado antes de lo esperado, dejó a un lado el videojuego y corrió desesperadamente a casa de su amigo, pues estaba seguro de que debía estar ahí. Siguiendo con la costumbre que había entre ellos de trepar el árbol frente a la habitación de Armin para ingresar, Eren pronto se vio en la posición perfecta para abrir la ventana y sorprender al otro, sin embargo, el sorprendido fue él al toparse con la escena de su amigo y Jean prácticamente devorándose uno al otro tirados en la cama del rubio.

Sin siquiera procesar lo que estaba observando, las mejillas de Eren se tornaron rojas y un calor desconocido invadió su cuerpo.

De acuerdo con sus nulos conocimientos del tema, se suponía que esas cosas que ellos estaban haciendo eran las que debían hacer los adultos y, sobre todo, entre hombre y mujer; así que ¿cómo llegaron a eso?

Y mientras él estaba en sus cavilaciones, no se percató de que la ropa de su amigo casi había desaparecido y el otro chico le tocaba el pene con un afán extraño; no es que no supiera lo que era una masturbación, lo había hecho en ocasiones, aunque no era su actividad favorita, lo que no sabía es que otra persona podía hacerlo.

La ventana de la habitación estaba cerrada por lo que obviamente no podía escucharlos, aunque no parecía necesario, con sólo ver sus caras se daba cuenta de que —lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo— lo estaban disfrutando bastante.

Entonces, como un balde de agua fría, le llegó el golpe de realidad y se percató finalmente de que estaba observando, sin pudor alguno, cómo su mejor amigo sostenía relaciones sexuales con otro hombre. Para Eren ese fue el equivalente a la escena primaria* que ocasiona traumas en muchos niños, pero él, a su edad no estaba traumado, sino, quizás, un poco excitado. O eso le hacía pensar el enorme bulto en sus pantalones, indicándole que su pene quería salir desesperadamente.

Apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, bajó del árbol y cubrió de la mejor manera posible esa molesta —y muy poco discreta— erección. Corrió de regreso a su casa pensando cómo vería de nuevo a su amigo y deseando poder liberarse lo más pronto posible.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y, apelando a los años de amistad con Armin, al día siguiente Eren se contuvo lo mejor posible para borrar la imagen de su amigo con cara de orgasmo en manos de otro tipo.

Continuó con su esfuerzo para enfocarse en los contenidos escolares, se preparó para la siguiente clase, la última de ese día, en la que conocerían a un nuevo profesor, por lo que prefirió prestar atención al frente del aula.

Tan sólo un minuto después, la puerta se abrió permitiendo el ingreso de un hombre un tanto bajo para ser un adulto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, pequeños y afilados. La mirada de Eren no pudo hacer más que seguirlo hasta que se posicionó frente al escritorio; toda la situación lo hizo parecer un estudiante tremendamente interesado en la clase, sin embargo, en ese momento él estaba más al pendiente de la ligera erección que comenzó a gestarse en sus pantalones.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba mal con su cuerpo?

Reconocía que la situación con Armin fue estimulante, pero ¿ver a un maestro debía provocar una reacción de ese tipo?

Sencillamente algo no estaba bien y ese algo no permitió que se concentrara en algo más, por lo menos hasta que el nuevo conocido personaje abrió la boca y Eren pudo apreciar la grave voz que desentonaba con la imagen general del hombre.

Las palabras "Soy Levi Ackerman y seré su maestro de Antropología durante este semestre", fueron suficientes para que su poca cordura se fuera a volar bien lejos.

Como nunca en su vida, se concentró en el movimiento de sus labios, la ligereza con que parpadeaba, la fuerza que imprimía en las palabras al hablar y la forma en que movía sus manos; cada pequeño detalle fue registrado en su memoria en los primeros 10 minutos frente a él.

No fue hasta que el propio maestro le indicó —al parecer por tercera vez consecutiva— que le estaba solicitando participación en clase, que Eren pudo regresar a la realidad, una realidad en que todos sus compañeros se burlaban por estar completamente ausente y sus pantalones apretaban más de lo normal.

Recurriendo a sus vastos conocimientos en diversas materias, pudo responder lo que le fue solicitado, sin embargo, procuró no levantar la vista hacia el frente, pues estaba seguro de que se le iría la vida si veía a su maestro directamente.

De alguna manera logró sobrevivir el resto de la clase, pero obviamente, su situación no pasaría desapercibida para un docente con la experiencia de Levi.

Con un ligero "espérame después de clase" casi susurrado al oído de Eren, el maestro consiguió que los esfuerzos del chico se anularan, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción que acatar lo que le era dicho, de otra forma se metería en otro problema.

Al finalizar la clase, el chico esperó pacientemente con la mirada puesta en su mesa a que sus compañeros salieran, no tuvo que esperar mucho, por fortuna ellos parecían querer irse con desesperación.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas —y que el profesor se aseguró de que la puerta no pudiera abrirse por fuera—, Levi no tuvo miramientos para tomar al chico por la barbilla y obligarle a verlo.

El brillante verde de los ojos de Eren resultaba más impactante al verlo de cerca y, por qué no decirlo, también sus labios resultaban más apetecibles.

— ¿Tienes la costumbre de excitarte con tus maestros?

La pregunta fue demasiado directa y tajante, tanto que el chico ni siquiera pudo pensar una respuesta cuando su garganta ya estaba seca.

Algo parecido a un "no" salió de sus labios mientras buscaba la manera de evitar más el contacto y su maestro, de perfil infranqueable, sonrió tenuemente.

— Entonces explícame qué hace tu pene saltando de esa manera desde que llegué.

Abriendo los ojos casi con espanto, agachó la mirada para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, en su pantalón aún tenía una notoria erección que no le ayudaba en absolutamente nada.

Simplemente no había necesidad de intentar defenderse, pero aun así articuló algunas palabras sin sentido que, quizás, tenían la intención de hacer menos vergonzosa la situación.

— ¿Eres gay?

Preguntó Levi recargando sus codos en la mesa de Eren, logrando que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel, de manera que no hubiera forma de evitarse más.

Eren intentó decir que no, de verdad lo intentó, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta mientras observaba detenidamente cada detalle de su profesor que, si era posible, lucía mucho más atractivo de cerca.

— Oh, ya entiendo. Aún no lo has descubierto.

Por alguna razón que el chico no terminaba de entender, asintió ligeramente.

— Y supongo que necesitas ayuda para hacerlo… ¿No?

Las cejas de Eren se arrugaron un poco intentando comprender lo que estaba escuchando, pues le parecía bastante inverosímil que su nuevo profesor se estuviera ofreciendo a ayudarle a descubrir si era gay.

Pero ¿cómo le ayudaría? ¿Acaso él conocía algún método mágico para descubrir orientaciones sexuales? Y en ese método ¿tendría que hacer lo mismo que Armin? Y por cierto, ¿Armin habría hecho esa prueba también?

— Sabes, Eren, yo estoy en la mejor disposición de ayudarte, pero si ni siquiera vas a hablar, no considero que pueda hacerlo; podría llegar a ser algo aburrido.

La mirada de "diablos, no he hablado" resultó realmente más que divertida, por lo que Levi sonrió nuevamente.

— No… Es que… No entiendo cómo puede ayudarme…

Los pequeños ojos de Levi brillaron con astucia y Eren tragó saliva sin saber qué pensar.

— Podría empezar con esto... —bajó la mano derecha hasta la entrepierna del chico y bajó la cremallera con una lentitud casi desesperante—. Estoy seguro de que si mantienes esa erección por más tiempo podrías morir.

El chico cerró los ojos completamente avergonzado y tratando de entender por qué no se estaba oponiendo en ningún sentido.

— ¿Te masturbas continuamente? —Eren negó y se percató de que, de alguna forma, su pene estaba afuera, expuesto y siendo observado con detenimiento por su profesor—. ¿Entonces por qué parece un poco hinchado, como si lo hubieras hecho varias veces?

El rubor incrementó en las mejillas del chico. ¿Incluso era posible determinar eso al verlo?

Todo pensamiento se detuvo en el momento en que la tibia mano de su profesor rodeó su juvenil hombría sin ningún tipo de pudor. Un sonido que no podía delimitarse como un grito o un gemido salió de la garganta del chico y Levi se regocijó.

— ¡Espere! —Finalmente pudo articular el Eren con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo el cuerpo temblar—. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? ¡Soy un estudiante y nos acabamos de conocer?

La fría mirada de Levi se centró en él y también un ligero rastro de rabia, aunque después sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? ¿Qué estamos en la escuela, que soy tu maestro, que es el primer día que me ves o que soy un hombre?

El chico tuvo un momento de duda.

— ¿Qué es la escuela…?

La pregunta fue emitida en el tono menos convincente que el chico pudo encontrar, así que ni siquiera fue considerada como una respuesta válida.

— Creo que es el momento para decirte que vivo a dos casas de Armin, así que ya te había visto en diferentes ocasiones, de hecho, alguna vez llegamos a coincidir en la calle, pero estabas tan absorto en tu estúpido juego que no te enteraste. —Eren no sabía que decir, así que prefirió quedarse en silencio y escuchar—. Desde la primera vez que te vi llamaste mi atención, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que significó para mí darme cuenta de que me gustaba un mocoso amigo de un vecino que ni siquiera era capaz de caminar sin tener la vista en un aparato electrónico?

El chico intentó responder, pero no salieron las palabras.

— Entrar en esta escuela resultó una casualidad, tampoco creas que vine a buscarte, pero parecía increíble que tuvieras que estar en el primer grupo al que atenderé. Seguramente el destino está jugando conmigo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos.

— Y después me doy cuenta de que ese mocoso tiene una colosal erección que se acrecienta cuando paso a su lado. ¿Sabes la fuerza que tuve que usar para no saltar encima de ti a los cinco minutos de haber ingresado?

El chico sólo pudo bajar la mirada.

— Estoy arriesgando todo por atacarte, por decirte esto y por estar aquí a pesar de haber terminado la clase. Y a final de cuentas ni siquiera he considerado lo que tú piensas.

Nuevamente silencio hasta que el chico decidió levantar la mirada.

— En realidad no sé qué pensar… Yo tampoco esperaba que me pasara esto —observó su entrepierna— pero no lo puedo controlar, sólo sucedió… Y creo que, por alguna razón, lo que más me molesta es que… La verdad no quería que se detuviera…

El chico se tapó la cara intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me siento como un maldito manga de los que lee Mikasa!

Gritó cerrando los ojos y, de paso, divirtiendo a Levi.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Jamás imaginé que a mis 26 años me toparía con la situación de querer coger a uno de mis estudiantes menores de edad y que, casualmente, se excita conmigo.

Levi se tiró sobre una de las sillas cercanas, casi derrotado.

— Y… ¿Por qué no lo hace?

La mirada casi asustada del maestro se topó con la cara del chico que, al menos en ese momento, no parecía estar dudando.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

— Claro que lo sé. No crea que es fácil. —Se ruborizó de nuevo.

En completo silencio, el mayor de ellos tomó una hoja de su agenda anteriormente colocada sobre el escritorio, una vez que terminó de escribir sobre ella, cortó el papel y se lo extendió al chico.

— Te veo ahí a las 5:00 pm si lo que dijiste es cierto. Por ahora asegúrate de salir de aquí sin la casa de campaña.

Levi salió del aula dejando al chico completamente confundido y observando el papel con una dirección escrita en él.

Increíblemente, conseguir el permiso para salir fue más fácil que escaparse de las múltiples recomendaciones de su madre, quien parecía tener un radar para detectar lo que haría su hijo fuera de casa.

Eren se adentró en las calles conocidas del rumbo indicado por su profesor y de inmediato sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Algunas dudas se gestaron en su mente que le recriminaba estar en ese lugar.

Cualquier tipo de pensamiento se detuvo en cuando observó su destino final: una casa de apariencia promedio bastante similar a la de su amigo. Tocó el timbre y la puerta fue abierta casi de inmediato. El olor a limpieza impecable chocó con su nariz obligándolo a quedarse quieto un segundo para después ser jalado de la mano de su profesor, quien lo obligó a entrar de una manera muy poco cortés.

Sin dar tiempo a ningún tipo de explicación, Levi posó sus labios sobre los del chico demostrando su desesperación. Para el menor fue difícil seguir el ritmo impuesto por el otro, pero de alguna manera logró hacerlo sólo por la necesidad de probar esos labios que lo devoraban como jamás imaginó.

Apenas permitiendo que se separaran de la puerta, Levi comenzó a jalonear la ropa de su alumno, dando a entender que sus intenciones eran claras a pesar de que podría asustarlo.

Pero contrario a lo que imaginó, el chico parecía ansioso por deshacerse de la ropa. Se desvistió sin decir un solo comentario mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el hombre que parecía más excitado cada vez.

No hubo necesidad de alguna palabra, estaba realmente claro que ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría de lo que sucedería.

Levi se abalanzó sobre el chico para poder saborear la piel que por tantos meses lo había vuelto malamente loco, porque al menos para él era claro que su fascinación con el amigo del vecino no era nada sana.

La suavidad de su piel, su olor, los ligeros gemidos que escapaban sin permiso de su boca, la vibración de su cuerpo siendo explorado por primera vez y el calor en aumento fueron estímulos más que suficientes para Levi, quien cada momento sentía que estaba experimentando uno de los llamados sueños lúcidos.

Eren no necesitó articular palabra alguna. Tenía dudas y lo aceptaba, pero resultaba más poderosa su curiosidad por experimentar la situación en que vio a Armin. Todo su cuerpo le exigía entregarse a ese hombre del que sólo conocía su nombre y su edad.

Verse desnudo frente a esa persona no hizo más que aumentar la excitación. Observar la pasión con que era admirado resultaba más que estimulante en cualquier sentido. No hubo ningún tipo de oposición respecto a las caricias regaladas, ni siquiera cuando su ropa interior se fue y su firme erección se encontró en las manos de su profesor.

¿Cómo toda la situación se estaba dando de una forma tan sencilla? Era realmente increíble para Levi que su estudiante lo estuviera aceptando sin reclamos, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a masturbarlo y a tocar su trasero con todas las ansias que lo consumían.

Los gemidos que salían de la boca de Eren cada vez eran más audibles, iniciaron siendo suaves y ligeros, perfectos para ser escuchados sólo por los oídos de su compañero, pero terminaron siendo escuchados, seguramente, en la calle; por eso, Levi quiso cambiar de posición.

Tomó al chico en sus brazos, cargándolo de las nalgas y enterró la cara en su cuello, asegurándose de dejar un par de marcas. Lo llevó hasta la habitación principal de su casa, a la cual jamás había llevado a alguien antes, eso también lo sorprendió.

Depositó al chico en la cama y admiró la obra de arte que tenía en frente, algo que muchas otras personas darían cualquier cosa por disfrutar.

Ante la mirada expectante del chico, Levi se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna y la devoró sin ningún tipo de miramiento. La reacción de Eren fue completamente la esperada, pues resultaba obvio que era la primera vez que sentía una lengua deslizándose por su glande.

Tan sólo unos minutos fueron necesarios para que el chico sintiera los atisbos de un orgasmo, pero su profesor no permitiría que la diversión terminara tan pronto. Concluyó el contacto y recibió un esperado reclamo que le hizo sonreír mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, encontrando rápidamente ese perfecto y joven trasero que lo invitaba por completo a profanarlo.

Levantó las piernas de Eren hasta tener la visibilidad necesaria, un gemido de sorpresa salió de los labios del chico al tiempo que la lengua de Levi daba la primera lamida en ese pequeño ano que se contraía deliciosamente.

Después de la segunda, ambos perdieron la cuenta de las veces que la húmeda lengua del profesor saboreó al chico, no necesitaban ningún tipo de conteo, bastaba con disfrutar plenamente del momento, sobre todo cuando Levi se abrió paso a través del esfínter cada vez más dilatado.

La garganta del chico parecía a punto de desgarrarse, los gemidos salían sin control y la tensión en su pene crecía, consiguiendo el objetivo de volverlo loco hasta el punto de apenas contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

El delicioso contacto resultó más que estimulante para ambos, tanto que Levi no pudo contenerse más y deslizó la cremallera del pantalón para liberar la erección que lo molestaba desde que inició el acto; comenzó a masturbarse sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del chico vibraba anticipándose al final.

Apenas logrando contenerse, Levi tuvo que dejar su labor para colocarse sobre la cama y detrás de las piernas del chico, Eren levantó la vista un tanto sorprendido al sentir el calor de su profesor restregándose en su trasero y gimió imaginado lo que seguiría.

— Tranquilo, esta vez no iremos hasta el final.

La épica cara de "¿Por qué?" del chico se hizo presente de inmediato, a lo que el mayor solamente sonrió.

— No me perdonaría si te rompo el trasero el mismo que te besé. Además, no hay prisa.

Aceptando —casi involuntariamente— las palabras del otro, Eren echó la cabeza para atrás lanzando un largo gemido al tiempo que su erección era atrapada junto con la de su profesor para ser masturbadas conjuntamente.

Como era de esperarse, la curiosidad del chico resultó más grande que cualquier cosa, por lo que levantó la mirada para fijarla en el pene de su profesor, el cual resultó ser más grande de lo que pensó, pero eso era lo de menos, pues optimistamente sabía que podría lidiar con él cuando llegara el momento.

La excitación era grande para ambos, por lo que no necesitó pasar más tiempo para que llegaran al éxtasis, sobre todo considerando la perfecta estimulación ocasionada por el roce de la piel.

El chico cerró los ojos y permitió que su semen cayera pesadamente sobre la mano de su profesor. Levi observó la nueva sustancia en su mano y sonrió al notar la ligereza del líquido; gruñó alto e imitó a Eren, descargándose y permitiendo que su semen se mezclara con el de su nuevo amante.

Con las respiraciones aún entrecortadas, se observaron mutuamente y sonrieron permitiéndose no pensar en las posibles consecuencias del acto recién realizado. Cuando finalmente se recuperaron, Eren se ofreció a ayudar a la limpieza con un sonrojo considerado bastante lindo por el otro.

A final del día, Levi se ofreció a llevar al chico de regreso a su casa y en el camino le explicó tranquilamente que pudo verlo el día que estuvo trepado sobre el árbol frente a casa de Armin y que, por la reacción que tuvo, estaba seguro de que observó a su amigo y al otro chico teniendo sexo, porque sí, también él lo sabía, a final de cuentas los adolescentes no suelen ser discretos.

Y aunque en ese momento los criticara, la realidad es que Levi tampoco estaba reflexionando muy bien sus acciones, pues ahí estaba, prácticamente iniciando una relación extraña con un estudiante al que ya le había prometido robarle por completo su virginidad y que resultó ser un poco más alto de lo esperado.

Ambos se despidieron con un rápido beso, uno que fue casi tímido por parte de Eren pero que demostró la pasión de Levi.

Ninguno sabía lo que vendría para ellos, sobre todo por la dimensión del rumbo que estaban tomando, pero arrepentirse simplemente no resultaba una opción.

.

 **F I N**

* * *

¡ _Hola_!

 _Sí, lo reconozco, esto fue rápido y sin mucha trama. Debía hacer algo y quería quitarme la espina del profesor x alumno._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Bye!_


End file.
